


Group Chat// phan, fob, mcr, atl, ptv

by IrwinsDrumstick



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Pierce the Veil, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Everyone Is Gay, Gay, M/M, did i say gay, emo asf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrwinsDrumstick/pseuds/IrwinsDrumstick
Summary: I think of shit and it goes here





	1. One

Philly adds: Danosaur, Pajamas, and Ken Doll  
Danosaur: Hello?  
Philly: HI DANNY BEAR  
Danosaur: first no and second no  
Pajamas: Its 4 am what the actual shit?  
Ken Doll: ^  
Danosaur: SHUSH  
Philly: r.i.p ur sleep  
Ken Doll: Ha  
Danosaur: Shut up Christopher  
Ken Doll: No Daniel  
Philly: No one calls him that but me :(  
Danosaur: 6  
Danosaur: ^*  
Pajamas: 666  
Ken Doll: Dan is satan   
Danosaur: Oh no my secret is out!1!11!!!1!  
Ken Doll: Im going to sleep we have school tommorow   
Danosaur: Same  
Philly: Night  
Pajamas: BYE FELICA


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The same gayness and new people

Ken Doll: hello friends  
Pajamas: Hi Chris  
XxDanxX: Howdy  
Philly: Ur so emo Dan  
XxDanxX: but im ur emo  
Pajama: Goals  
Ken Doll: ^  
Philly: can i add some friends  
Ken Doll: ya y not  
Philly adds Food, Tree Stump, ohfrankie, GeenoWay, spoop, TyFry,  
Pajamas: Names pls  
Food: Im shane  
Tree Stump: Patrick Stump :)  
ohfrankie: Frank   
GeenoWay: Gerard   
spoop: your mom  
Ken Doll: srs  
spoop: yes  
Philly: ((its josh))  
TyFry: IM TYLER AND I LIKE TO SCREAM  
spoop: my lil screamer  
Food: Ok but lets talk about britney spears


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i dont know what to put here lmao add me on facebook Jade Skellington

spoop: Hi frens  
TyJø: Hellø Jøsh  
XxDanxX: Did you just learn how to do that  
TyJø: Yes im prøud  
Philly: Im tired  
Food: Same  
Ken Doll: I'm last minute studying for a test kms  
Pajamas: No lil chris dont kys ill be over to cuddle to two mins  
Ken Doll: okay ;)  
Philly: STOP THERE ARE CHILDREN IN HERE  
Food: Like Who?  
Tree Stump: Like me, my lil smol ears  
TyJø changes the group name to: Pats lil smol ears  
spoop: wow  
XxDanxX:LOLZOR  
Food: I can feel the cringe stop pls  
XxDanxX: Nev3r rawr xD   
Ohfrankie: RAwr xD  
GEEnoWAY: --Nuzzlez--  
TyJø: :3  
spoop: Hugglez  
Philly: srsly lets stoop gays  
Philly: Guys*  
XxDanxX: No u ment gays  
Philly: you got me   
Food adds: gasscarf, Taco boy, Sweaty™  
Ken Doll: names pls  
Taco boy: I'm Vic  
gasscarf: Alex c:  
Sweaty™: Troye™  
TyJø: Welcøme tø the emøtiønal røadshøw.  
Taco Boy: Thanks Broseph  
TyJø: How dare you make a pun out of my name?  
Taco Boy: Bc im Vic  
XxDanxX: He's got you there bud  
Tree Stump: I'm going to sleep night!


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> idk trash

XxDanxX: Hello dirty sinners  
TyJo:Hi Daddy  
Philly: No. Stop.   
Spooky Jim: Im your daddy tyler.  
Troye™: what the fuck josh?  
Pajamas: Hello i am here  
Pajamas: Where is Chris  
XxDanxX: He is at his Grandmas   
Philly:R.i.p in pieces


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i need ideas help pls

Kendoll:Hey  
PjlovesChris: Hey  
Kendoll: Nice nick name  
kendall changes his nickname to ChrislovesPJ  
XxDanxX: We are all together why are you online  
Philly: ^  
PjlovesChris: Why are you guys making out?  
Philly: Bc we can  
TyJø: omg stop spamming me  
ChrislovesPj: No  
SpookyJim changed the group name to "dan and phil are making out"  
TyJø: Pete and Patrick are doing it in my closet   
GeeNoWAY: gross i can hear them  
OhFrnkie: Alex and Jack are in your parents room  
GeenoWAY: soon me and frank are gonna go in the bathroom   
Troye™: omg guys stop  
TyJø: You are sitting by me and josh and making out with Tyler Oakley?


	6. six(sixsix)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i will never stop reading this gay trash. ((i'm procrastinating in math class))

Gasscarf: Guys what happened last night  
TyJø: read the chat  
Gasscarf: Oh thats why i woke up in a closet with jack  
TacoBoy: thank god i live in a different place  
Food:^  
XxDanxX: im so sorry for last night guys  
TyJø: At least you and Phil waited til you went home to do it  
bearandcat: Wow last night was greaat ;)  
Gasscarf: Yeah it was ;)  
ChrislovesPJ: Gross  
GeenoWAY: where is PJ  
ChrislovesPJ: Sleeping :)  
ChrislovesPJ attaches picture  
Food changes his nickname to RhinoQueen  
Philly: Frick i feel sick  
XxDanxX: WHATS WRONG BB  
Philly: Headache  
XxDanxX: ILL BE OVER TO CUDDLE  
RhinoQueen: Well i have a boyfriend  
ohfrankie: ADD HIM  
RhinoQueen adds mytoesarecold  
mytoesarecold: Hi im drew   
TacoBoy: Im Vic  
spooky jim: im your mom  
TyJø: No he is josh or jish  
TacoBoy adds KellinQueen  
TacoBoy: this is kellin and i am dating them  
KellinQueen: Howdy.  
Philly: GUYS  
spooky jim: what phil  
Philly: IM GETTING A CHEST BINDER  
TyJø: What   
Philly: Im a transboy :)  
TyJø: You pass so well i didnt notice omg  
Philly:Thnx im gunna go back to making out with dan now bye


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

Philly: hey   
Danyul: what up  
Philly: nm in bed with u  
Kendoll: wot  
Gasscarf: ^^^^  
Danyul: ;)  
Philly: we queer  
Pajama: we knew that, but it u frick frack  
Troye™:^  
Danyul: "frick frack" and yes  
Bearandcat: WHAT  
Gasscarf: GUYS  
Tyjo:Where?  
Philly: In Patty cakes closet  
Troye™ changed Tree Stumps nickname to Patty Cakes  
Patty Cakes: Im never having you guys over again omg  
Petey: dan, phil say sorry to lil patrick  
Philly:Sorry pat  
Danyul: ^^^  
Patty Cakes:okay children


	8. eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay

RhinoQueen: howdy  
mytoesarecold: Partner  
Troye™: Stop being gay please  
ChrislovesPj: This whole group chat is gay  
Patty Cakes: my boy troye was being ironic  
TyJø: Yeah  
Troye™: can i add tyler and pete? ((A/N IDK IF I ADDED PETE BEFORE BUT IDC))  
Patty Cakes: y not  
Troye™ added slay and pepe wentz  
slay: Heyyyyyyy  
Troye™: Ily ty  
TyJø: aww thanks troye  
Troye™: not you. my boyfriend.  
Pepe wentz: Hello  
Patty Cakes: My lil meme  
slay adds Forehead and milk (( A/N idk if i added brenden or ryan either))  
Milk:hello children  
Geenoway: Hi ryan  
Forehead: Stop flirting with ryan.  
Geenoway: I was saying hi? i have my own boyfriend  
ohfrankie: yeah he has his own boyfriend  
Milk: IM gay for brenden   
Forehead: Im gay for cheesewhiz  
Milk: are you ever gonna stop that?  
Forehead: No <3


	9. nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gay valentines day chapter also i changed some nicknames

XxDanielxX: hey  
RawrItzPhil: Hoi!!!!!!! <3  
ChrisLovesPJ: Hi danny boy  
XxDanielxX: Phil, can i pick you up later at about 7pm?  
RawrItzPhil: yeshhhhhh  
GeeNoWay: Why cant i come  
XxDanielxX: its valentines day  
ohfrnkie: Gerard im taking you out later  
rhinoqueen: DREW TAKE ME TO CHEESECAKE FACTORY BITCH  
mytoesarecold: i was planing on it ;) <3  
Daddybreadbin: sinner  
cheesewhiz: youre a sinner bren ;)  
TreeStump: whAT DO YOU MEAN RYAN  
dalldall: they did the secks pat  
TreeStump: WHAT UR LIKE FIVE  
wentzy: dont act like you havent had "the secks" ;^)  
TreeStump: they dont need to know this Pete

 

gasscarf names the chat "the secks"

PJlovesChris adds lilblueboy and markimoo to "the secks" 

 

RawrItzPhi: HI ETHAN AND MARK  
XxDanielxX: hey gays  
XxDanielxX: guys**** jk  
lilblueboy: HIIIIII PHIL  
Markimoo: hey are you ready for the double date tonight  
XxDanielxX: yeah, its gonna be great  
RawrItzPhil: Where are you guys taking usssssss  
XxDanielxX: you gotta wait  
lilblueboy: WHYYYYY  
Markimoo: cause its a suprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER I MIGHT GO FIRST PERSON ON THE DATE IDK


	11. eleven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> lmao ive had writers block forever,,,, but hi. welcome back. also frank iero and crankthatfrank meet

AmazingPhil: haiiiii x3  
Trashisnotonfire: I love you Phil  
Crabdicks: wow thats gay  
PJlovesChris: Youre gay  
Crabdicks: youre right  
AmazingPhil: Wow a buch of weirdos... JUST KIDDING!!!!  
Trashisnotonfire: r u rly kidding m8  
FrankOreo: yo yo yo frank in the hizzle  
Gee.Pakecake: you guys are so cringey, why do i like any of you  
Forehead: Says the guy who enjoyed the milk fic  
cheesewhis: we dont talk about that.

JoshieBoy added CrankYourMom to the chat

FrankOreo:Hi frank  
CrankYourMom: Hi frank, how are you  
FrankOreo: well quite frankly ive been kinda down, what about you frank?  
CrankYourMom: okay this is frankly getting quite weird  
RhinoQueen: guys tf


End file.
